Hitherto, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-176487, there has been known a bumper device for absorbing shock caused when a vehicle collides. The bumper device includes a bumper reinforcement formed so as to extend in a vehicle width direction.
The related-art bumper reinforcement is mounted to side members through intermediation of bumper stays. In other words, the bumper reinforcement is fastened to the bumper stays with bolts and nuts, and the bumper stays are fastened to the respective side members with bolts and nuts. The fastening portions between the components are regarded as a factor in reducing body rigidity of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to increase the body rigidity of the vehicle, it is desired that the number of the above-mentioned fastening portions between the components be minimized.